


The Creaking of The Bed

by scenteddonut



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, GP, Girlpenis, Other, Smut, girlpenis lexa, gp lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenteddonut/pseuds/scenteddonut
Summary: Lexa has a dick and this is entire thing is just smut with a little bit of fluff tbh.I don't own anything.Also, all mistakes are mine





	1. Chapter 1

The bed creaked as groans filled the air. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh mixed with the smell of sweat and cum. Lexa was positioned behind the blonde, her hands gripping onto her hips as she pulled her back against her dick. She looked down and moaned while she watched her cock disappear into Clarke’s pink heat only to reappear covered in her wetness. 

“Baby, please don’t stop…” the blonde moaned, pushing her hips back against Lexa. Her fingers sliding down her front to rub quick circles on her own clit.

Lexa leaned over Clarke’s back, her teeth tugging the blonde’s earlobe, “What do you want, baby?” 

“Fuck,” a strangled moan escaped her lips, “I need you to fuck me harder, Lex, please fuck me harder.”

Lexa groaned at the words and began to rapidly pump her hips against Clarke, her body staying draped over her back. The brunette continued to suck and bite on the blonde’s ear and neck. She could feel her cock beginning to pulse and knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she was spilling her entire load into the blonde. 

Lexa halted her movements, leaning back to slide her dick out of Clarke’s wetness.

“No no no no, Lex please no, don’t stop” Clarke cried out when she felt Lexa pulling her dick out, ending the brink of her orgasm. 

“Turn over.” Lexa demanded, her hand gripping the base of her cock to try to relieve some of the pressure from her impending orgasm. 

Clarke rolled onto her back, her legs spread for Lexa’s hips to be nestled between them.  
Lexa bit her lip and whimpered as she slowly ran the tip of her dick through Clarke’s folds. 

“Fuck, baby,” Clarke moaned, her fingers coming up to dig into Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa pressed the head of her cock against Clarke’s clit, making the blonde jerk her hips up at the contact. The brunette ran her cock back down the blonde’s lips, gently putting pressure against her pulsing entrance.

“Lexa, I swear to God-” her words formed into a grunt when Lexa put more pressure against her entrance, the head slipping into the blonde. 

A smirk graces the brunette’s lips as she pulled out again, only to immediately push the tip of her dick inside of the blonde once more.

“Baby, that feels so fucking good but I need more,” Clarke begged, her legs coming up to wrap around Lexa’s waist, her feet digging into her lower back, trying to push Lexa deeper inside of her.

“Is that what you want, baby?” Lexa asked, biting her bottom lip as she slowly pushed her dick back inside of Clarke, not stopping until all 7 inches of her was fully sheathed inside the blonde’s tight pussy. Her eyes never breaking contact with the blonde’s. 

All Clarke could manage was a nod and a grunt as Lexa started pounding her hips into Clarke. Deep, hard thrusts were forcing the headboard to bang against the wall. Lexa’s pace was brutal; her cock pushing all the way into the blonde’s cunt, pulling out until only the tip was encased by the tight grip of her pussy, only to push back in and repeat the process.

Lexa knew Clarke was close because she could feel her inner muscles fluttering around her cock, squeezing her dick inside of her. 

Lexa leaned forward to cover Clarke’s body with her own, the need to be as close to the blonde as she could had won out. Lexa buried her face against Clarke’s neck and whimpered as she continued to pump her hips against Clarke’s hot wet center. 

Clarke moved one hand to tangle her fingers into Lexa’s curly brown mane while her other arm wrapped around the brunette’s back, keeping her close against her body. Clarke panted as she began to jerk her hips up against Lexa’s, her pussy clenching around Lexa’s cock.

“Lex, baby, I’m gonna cum..” she whimpered out, her eyes tightly shut as she threw her head back. Lexa began to suck on Clarke’s neck, knowing her much that turned the blonde on. She sped up her hips again, her balls slapping against Clarke’s ass. 

Lexa knew it wouldn’t be long before she came but she needed Clarke to cum first. Lexa began to grind upward against the blonde, the base of her cock rubbing against her clit. 

After a few rotations of her hips, Clarke instantly stilled beneath her as she let out a loud moan, her mouth latching onto Lexa’s shoulder, teeth instantly biting down. Lexa couldn’t hold off at the feeling of Clarke’s pussy tightening around her shaft and the feel of Clarke’s teeth digging into her skin. She grunted into Clarke’s neck and jerked her hips against the blonde before her body went rigid and her cum spilled into Clarke’s pulsating pussy. 

After what felt like minutes, the final spurts of Lexa’s cum shot out of her cock and she sighed against Clarke’s skin. She placed a few open mouth kisses against her neck while Clarke’s arms tightened around the brunette. 

Lexa pulled her head back to take a peak at the blonde only to find her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Lexa softly kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.” 

Clarke’s smile widened slightly, her eyes still closed as she mumbled back, “I love you too, Lex.”

Lexa knew it wouldn’t be long before Clarke was asleep. Clarke always fell asleep after the came, no matter when or where it was, the blonde had to nap after sex. 

“I’m gonna clean up, okay babe?” The brunette whispered as she leaned back off the blonde’s body, her softening shaft slipping out of Clarke’s center. Lexa had to hold back a groan as she saw their combined cum slowly drip out of her girlfriend. 

After quickly going to the bathroom to grab some toilet paper to wipe the wetness off of Clarke’s center and her own dick, the brunette carefully laid next to the sleeping blonde, her arms instantly wrapped around her. Clarke mumbled incoherently and curled herself into Lexa, her head resting on her chest as their legs intertwined. 

Lexa smiled down at the blonde as she watched her lips part in a soft snore. She pressed her lips against Clarke’s temple, closing her eyes and feeling sleep start to take over her body, the smile never leaving her face.


	2. A/N

Hey guys, sorry it's an authors note but I created a new tumblr for you guys to send me prompts and stuff!!

https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com

 

follow me and send in prompts!

or just talk to me, ya know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (and of course it would be smut) so be nice guys. Also, send in any prompts if you are interested! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!
> 
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND SEND ME PROMPTS GUYS


End file.
